Paths Led
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers that  she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach as if they were family
1. Chapter 1

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Lux has 3 little siblings

Britt (13)

Caleb (10)

Lizzie (5)

Chapter 1: moving out

Lux got home around 4. She knew her parents would be still at work and his little brother and sister would be getting home from school any minute, she dragged her feet inside and was warmly welcomed by Baloo, the family dog

"Hey buddy" she patted him on the head gently "are you hungry?"

The dog barked excitedly waving his tail.

"Lux, is that you?" Sarah Peterson asked entering the house. Caleb trailed behind her

"In the kitchen!" Lux said "hey" her mother worked as a teacher in a special needs school, which she loved; she had passion for helping others. Thomas, her father was a successful business man

"Hi Caleb!" Lux smiled at her little brother, he had been diagnosed with a motor disability at age 3, and went to the place Sarah worked

"Hi" Caleb smiled widely at the sight of his sister "guess what?"

"What?" Lux asked

"I got two stickers today, two stickers, I was a good boy" Caleb said proudly

"Okay golden boy, go wash your hands" Sarah told the boy, but before leaving he turned to Lux

"Did you know there are thousands of bacteria's, everywhere we walk, like when we breathe?" Lux smiled

"So you better, go wash those dirty hands buddy" Lux said. Caleb waved his head

Thomas arrived with the other kids in that moment.

"Dad, did you know there are thousands of bacteria's, everywhere?" Caleb went to meet Thomas. He had to use a special caine so he could walk

"Wow, that's a lot, did you wash your hands?" he asked. caleb waved his head

"Britt, will help you wash, go on then" Thomas said, the girl grabbed her brother's hand and walked to the bathroom

"So how was school?" Sarah asked as they began making dinner "did he ask you out yet?"

"No, I don't think he wills he's the quarterback mom" Lux groaned "he's into cheerleaders, and I'm more like a, geek"

"You are not a geek!" Sarah smiled warmly "you are just dedicated, plus you are beautiful, it's his loss"

"Yeah" Lux shrugged "I could always ask Cameron to go with me" he was her best friend.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea" Sarah agreed

"And how was your day?" her daughter asked, as she chopped some carrots, they were making Chinese

"Oh, it was okay, we have a new student" she said, her eyes glowing "he's adjusting well"

"What's his diagnosis?" Lux asked. She sounded like a total geek

"he has Asperser" her mother said "it's not very high, but he is still having trouble at school, I actually know his parents, he plays with Caleb sometimes"

""Mmm… smells good" Thomas said entering the Kitchen with Lizzie close behind

"Hi mama!" the girl greeted excitedly. As they sat to eat, everyone talked about their day. When suddenly the table was silent

"I need to say something" Thomas said drinking some water "I've already talked about it with mom, but I didn't want to tell you until I was sure"

Lux raised an eyebrow "I been offered a new job" she heard her father said

"That's great dad!" Britt said, she glanced at her mother who lowered her head "what?"

"It's in Portland, I have been asked to manage a radio station" Thomas said, his daughter's jaws dropped

"We are moving?" Britt asked "you are kidding right?"

"No, I have actually decided to accept, it a done deal since this morning" he said

"Your father and I have been talking it trough, I even got a job with an old friend of mine at a school, he moved to Portland a while back"

"What about Caleb?" Lux asked, her brother glanced at his plate but didn't speak "where is he going to go to school?"

"He's going with me, it's not really a school as such, it's more like a center, and I will be working as a volunteer teacher"

"I don't want to move, this sucks" Britt said pushing her plate aside.

"I'm sorry, it's not up to discussion, and I know it is a big change for everyone, but we are a family and we'll get through this"

That night, as Lux went to bed, she called Cameron and told him what Thomas had said. His friend was shocked, they talked for hours, when she finally hung up, exhausted

**Okay new Lux Fic! I kind of had a dream about something like that yesterday and thought it would be perfect for LUX! Tell me what you think? Who would you like to see next? Cate or Baze?**


	2. Chapter 2

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Chapter 2: radio owned

Two weeks after Thomas's announcement Lux found herself unpacking her new room. She and Britt no longer had to share because the house was bigger. She placed all her clothes in the closet and made her way downstairs where she found her father about to go to work, it was Friday and Lux and the kids would be going to school on Monday, so she asked her dad if she could go with him and meet the new office, he agreed and later Britt joined in

"What is the station called again dad?" Britt asked as Thomas pulled away from the driveway

"K100" Thomas said vaguely. Lux's eyes lighted up, she had almost forgotten that her dad had been hired to manage her favorite show which was owned by that radio station. "morning madness with Cate and Ryan" it was the highlight of her day to listen to them, while she was getting ready for school, Cate and Ryan had a great chemistry and she even wondered if they dated, because they sounded like a real couple, it was crazy

"You are kidding?" Lux asked him "you are Cate and Ryan's boss?" Thomas jumped on his seat "oh my god, I'm meeting Cate and Ryan!"

"Chill out Lux" Britt chuckled "you are hyperventilating"

As they made their way towards what would be one of the greatest moments of her life, Lux stared out the window just as they drove by a building. It read "Open Bar"

"Good morning Portland!" Ryan's voice echoed on the mic "hope you are great today, because we are not, we've been up since five and are dying for Saturday to be here"

"Why?" Cate smirked "have you got yourself a date Ryan?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Ryan said "her name is Paige and she's coming to hang out with me all weekend! And for those who are heating up and want to know everything about my date, she and I are actually very close. Like related close, that's right people she's my sister and I will be going to pick her up from the airport later in the day"

"so here is the thing, today we'll be talking about, sibling rivalry, tells us what is the thing about that brother or sister that drive you crazy, but at the same time you love" Cate said with a bright smile

"Speak up Portland!" Ryan shouted "we want to know all the dirt!"

Thomas and the girls listened to the show from the car. Lux had a feeling about meeting her idols. Maybe it was just excitement or maybe something else. They arrived at the station a couple minutes later, where they were welcomed by Alice

"Hello Mr., Peterson" she said shaking his hand "I'm so glad to have you on board"

"Pleasure is all mine" Thomas said "I can't wait to meet Ryan and Cate" Lux rolled her eyes "and so do my girls. This is Britt and Lux" Alice was the first one to notice something oddly familiar about the older girl

"Hey, so how do you like Portland?" Alice asked politely

"Well, it's very wet and cold that's for sure" Britt pointed out. Alice and Thomas laughed loudly

"Yeah that's Portland, a wet paradise" she said as they walked towards the booth where Ryan and Cate were wrapping up

"Ryan where is Cate?" Alice said. Lux had seen Cate before; pictures; but none the less, she loved her. She was just so perfect, and kind of reminded her of herself sometimes

"Oh hi Alice" Ryan said. He noticed the man and two girls behind her "she went to get some coffee what's up?"

"This here is Thomas Peterson, he's come from DC to run the station, he was wondering if maybe he could have a minute with you and Cate"

"Sure, so nice to meet you Mr. Peterson" Ryan said shaking his hand "I hope you are liking it here"

"Well, we are adjusting, even if it isn't that different from DC, but there is something about that just…" Ryan cut him off "lures you in?"

"Yeah right" he said. Britt coughed loudly. She hadn't gotten out of bed early just to listen to her father chat all day

"Hi, I'm Britt" the 13 year old said excitedly "you are cute"

Lux went all red. Her sister was such a dork

"Thanks, I think" Ryan smiled. He noticed Lux looking away "hey"

She smiled but was unable to speak. Thomas turned to Ryan "oh right, this is Lux, she's a big fan of the show"

"Nice, I'm glad you like it. Cool name by the way…. What does it mean?" Ryan asked sweetly

"It means light in Greek" Britt said before her sister could answer

"Hey" Cate appeared next to Ryan in that moment. She locked her eyes with the girl Ryan was talking to, she couldn't really place her face, but she reminded her of someone

"Cate?" Thomas said, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the girl in front of her, Lux felt a bit uncomfortable, but Cate was no longer looking at her, she suddenly saw the boy on the back of the minivan "my name is Thomas Peterson, nice to meet you"

"Oh hi" Cate smiled "sorry I kind of drifted of". Thomas smiled

As they made their way to the launch. Ryan pulled Cate away

"Hey are you okay?" Cate didn't know what to say. She had felt something on the moment she had laid eyes on that girl, but she couldn't bring herself to share her thoughts with Ryan. They were just too painful

**Okay guys! Chapter 2 is up. What did you think? Next: Baze**

**Thanks for all the reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers that she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach as if they were family

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Chapter 3: Day started

Lux had been enrolled at Westmonte high school. They all seemed kids taken out of a fashion magazine. She lowered her head as she tried to find her class

"Are you lost?" A blonde boy asked

"Yeah, kind of…I'm trying to find the calculus class" Lux sighed

"I could take you, I'm Jones by the way" he said offering her a big bright smile "I didn't get your name"

"I didn't give it to you" she said "I'm Lux"

"Cool name" Jones smiled again "this way" he said as they walked to class

"New in town huh?" Jones asked. Lux bit her lip nervously. He was kind of cute. Too cute really. Better than Brett, who hadn't had the guts to ask her out

"Yeah, we've just move last week" she said

"I bet starting in a new school is hard" Jones winced sweetly "feel free to ask for help" they had arrived to class. All eyes were on the new girl as she entered behind Jones

"Lux Peterson?" The man at the desk asked. She nodded "why don't you sit next to Jones?"

"Okay" she said awkwardly. She felt Jones's hand on her back. And this was only the first class

At Lunch she saw Jones and a couple of other kids sitting at a table. She sat with them without even asking

"Hey Lux" Jones said happily "this is Brynn and Lauren"

"Hey" she said confidently. Lauren and Brynn looked at each other

"She just got to Portland" Jones told them

"So where are you from?" Brynn asked smiling

"DC" Lux said "my dad made us move, which really sucks"

"Yeah, I remember when I had to move to London, it really was like social suicide but I quickly got over it" Lauren said and Jones rolled his eyes

"You lived in London?" Cool" Lux said excitedly. Lauren gave her a cocky smile

"Yeah, when I was like 10, we only lived there for a couple months though, if it had been up to me I would have stayed there for life" she said

"But I thought you said you would miss home?" Lux asked

"No, of course not, I said I hated moving, I would have made new friends in no time" Lauren grinned

"Hey Jones!" Lux turned around to see who was calling him. He saw a tall guy trotting towards them. There was something oddly familiar about him

"Hey coach" Jones said standing up and shaking hands with him "what's up?"

"We still have to practice for the big game tomorrow, gather the guys okay?" he said. Lux wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"Sure" Jones noticed Lux staring and coughed loudly "this is Lux Peterson, she's new in town"

"Oh, cool" Baze smiled widely "do you like basketball? Because I could use some new girls in the team"

"Not really. Sorry" she said smiling goofily "good luck in the game though"

"Thanks. So I hope you like Westmonte, I gotta run" he said and patted Jones on the back "later"

"Bye" Lux still had her eyes on Baze when Jones waved a hand in her face

"Hello?" he said "earth to Lux?"

"Don't worry, he does that to all the girls" Lauren said "he is so cute"

"He used to be quarterback. Now he trains the football and basketball girls' team sometimes" Jones said

"So he's a jock?" Lux asked "he doesn't seem like a real coach"

"That's because he's cooler than other coaches" Jones smiled "to us, he's just Baze"

"Baze?" Lux repeated "why do they call him that?"

"He just likes it that way, he says his name is way too formal" He said

"That doesn't seem really mature" Lux pointed out. Jones laughed. There was something about Baze that just made Lux feel curious

The first day was finally over, as Lux watched the other kids in their fancy cars, she felt a bit out of place. Then he saw Baze in his truck. Her hat flew away just in time for him to catch it

"Here" he smiled "how was your first day?"

"Thanks, it was okay I guess" she said shyly

"Well, moving can be hard, I feel like I should give you a word of wisdom, I know all the teachers here if you ever need help" Baze said sweetly

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" she smiled. She saw her father's car approaching "I have to go"

Baze smiled and nodded as she walked towards the car "hi sweetheart"

"Hey" she said vaguely

"How was your first day?" Thomas asked "made any new friends?"

"Yeah" Lux said

"Who was the guy you were talking to?" Thomas asked

"That's the basketball coach" Lux said "he was asking me if I wanted to join the team"

"You and basketball?" Britt asked amused "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Shut up!" Lux shot "maybe I want to try something new"

"Well, I think it's a good idea to try out, it will help you fit in" Thomas said

"Until they watch her play" Britt mocked

Lux rolled her eyes and remained quiet the rest of the way

The next day she decided to tell Jones about basketball

"Baze got to you huh?" Jones chuckled "okay, that's cool, his team hasn't won in a while, are you any good?"

"Not really, but I'm trying to prove a point" she said annoyed "I'm a quick study"

"I could help you train before you try out" Jones said "so who are you trying to prove a point to?"

"My sister" Lux said "she laughed at me because I told her Mr. Bazile had asked me about joining the team"

"Well, then let's work really hard, we have a long way ahead of us" he joked

"Think you are funny do you?" Lux hit his arm. That day they decided to stay after school to start training. Jones had asked his friend Tasha to help out; by the looks of it she was really good. Jones had told her Baze called her his secret weapon

**Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the late update, but I just didn't know how to bring Baze into the story without it being too weird! **


	4. Chapter 4

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers that she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach as if they were family

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Chapter 4: Paths crossed

Jones had invited Lux to his football game that Saturday. Baze was assistant coach and Mr. Lee was head coach. Lux didn't really like Mr. Lee; he wasn't as cool as Baze had been. She had invited her parents and little siblings to the game

"Hey you came!" Jones said happily when she saw her sitting in the crowd "I honestly thought you had stood me up"

"How could I? You were the nicest person in this school, who didn't think of me as a geek" Lux said giggling, her father turned to Jones

"And who might this boy be?" Thomas stood up to shake hands with Jones "are you the boy my daughter constantly talks about?"

"I don't know, I hope so" Jones said confidently "nice to meet you Mr. Peterson"

"Are you playing?" Sarah asked, Jones nodded "well then you should go, I think they are all heading to the lockers"

"Mom!" Lux hissed. But Jones just smiled again "you are right, I should go, I'll talk to you later Lux, nice to meet you all"

"You too" Sarah said "good luck"

"Thank you" Jones left the bleachers and headed to the back, Lux saw Baze whisper something to him

"Pretty decent boy" Thomas said "Jones is it?" Lux nodded. Britt smiled "he's cute!"

"Yes he is" Sarah said "is his family a decent one?"

"I don't know, it's not like he's introduced me to his parents, I've just been here for a week" Lux said turning red "he's the nicest person I've met so far"

"Well, that's good, I think it's important that you fit in, at least while you are in high school, it is an important passage in your life" Sarah agreed "Jones seems decent enough"

"What about the teachers?" Thomas asked "are they nice?"

"Yeah, they all are really welcoming" Lux said. She specially liked Mr. Rogers and Baze, who she had learned from Tasha were best friends

"Hey Lux!" Tasha came trotting towards her "you want to sit with us? Oh, hi"

"hello" Sarah said sweetly "are you a friend of Lux's?"

"yes, this is Tasha, she's been helping me around" Lux said "can I go?"

"of course sweetheart, go ahead, have fun with your friends" Sarah said. Lux climbed down to the first few rows, just behind the team's bench

"hey" she whispered to Jones "good luck"

"thanks" he whispered back. She turned red. Tasha offered her some popcorns

"so that's your family huh?" she asked

"yeah, what about your parents?" Lux asked "Are they here?"

Tasha bit her bottom lip "no, they are not really into sports". The truth was that she lived in foster care, her family was really nice but they just looked for a babysitter to take care of their little kids, she had even been surprised when she had gotten an scholarship out of her gangs full highschool. Her foster parents had been really supportive because they got a monthly check from the state every month and a bit more from the sport scholarship

"right, well my parents aren't either, I just kind of dragged them with me or they wouldn't let me come" Lux said "my dad is still not over about leaving DC"

"but I thought he was the reason why you had moved?" Tasha inquired. Lux nodded awkawardly

"yeah, but he isn't good with changes" she pointed out "I think he really didn't want to leave DC, he just considered this to be a greater opportunity"

"yeah, adults and money" Tasha sighed "pathetic, right?" they continued to watch the game and cheered for Jones. Once it was over Lux returned with her family and thanked Tasha for taking her away

They made their way outside. Tasha had already left to celebrate the teams victory with Jones and a couple other kids. It was raining so they hurried to the car, but it didn't start. The engine appeared to be dead

"dam it!" Thomas muttered under his breath "wait here" he got off the car and tried to restart the car, but water was pouring and he couldn't really see what he was doing

Baze was parked a few feet away. He hurried to help Thomas "rain sucks right?" Thomas looked up. Baze was taller than him. way taller "Portland has a way of ruining good cars" Baze was born in raised in town so he knew his way around the city. he leaned closer to take a closer look and just like magic, Thomas heard the car roar back to life "it's just wet, but you can turn it back on now, you should take to a car shop though, it might need some work"

"thank you…" Thomas said climbing back to the car

"Nate, Bazile" Baze said. He noticed Lux curled up at the back "hey"

"hi" she said shyly. "dad this is Mr. Bazile, he's the basketball coach"

"well, Mr. Basketball coach, we are really grateful" Sarah said "you must be freezing"

"not really, I'm used to the wheather here, I guess it isn't as different as DC" Baze said "Lux told me that where she is from"

"yes, well it doesn't rain as bad as it does here, that's for sure" Thomas said "thanks again"

"sure, anytime" Baze gave them a big smile and then waved goobye "see you on Monday?" he asked Lux. She nodded and he walked away

"really nice, not everyone would have stop and helped in a rain like this" Sarah said as she examined Baze "is he your teacher sweetheart?"

"he's just assistant coach" Lux said "I like him, he's nice"

"yes, he is" Thomas said. But he wasn't fully conviced about that guy, there was something about him that disturbed Thomas. It wasn't that he was a man teaching girls how to play basketball. It was the way he could see the resemblance between him and Lux. He wasn't sure if sarah had noticed

That night, while everyone was sleeping Thomas kept thinking about Baze. He had been nice to his family. So what was it that made him be so restless. Sarah noticed her husband absent mind

"you noticed too?" she asked quietly. He nodded "I'm sure we are just being paranoid"

"are we?" Thomas asked. sarah remained quiet "I don't know"

Baze's POV

That kid had just made something inside him change, it wasn't in the strange creepy way. He had just felt a connection with her. He had noticed her father's cold glare. Maybe he though he was some pedofile of something, but there was just something about Lux that reminded him of himself when he was little

Cate's POV

I hadn't been able to get that image off my mind. Nate Bazile. The back of his mom's minivan. Zima. Spin doctors

There was something about him that had always fascinated her. And then she had been deflowered during winter formal by the guy she had least expected. He had been a jerk after that, even denying that they had slept together

"Cate?" Ryan asked. They were about to start the show. But she hadn't really been herself since the day Peterson had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers that she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach as if they were family

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Chapter 5: Baby on board

Flashback … 16 years earlier

**Nate Bazile was the average teenage rich kid. He was an only child so his parents gave him whatever he ****wanted; he had an image to maintain since he was quarterback**

"**Nate" Cate Cassidy was waiting for him by his car "can we talk?" **

"**What about?" he said dryly. He and Cate had slept together at the winter formal after they had both lost their dates, influenced by Zima and Spin Doctors. That had been 6 weeks earlier **

"**About what happened between us" Cate said. Nate ignored her. His friends were watching and he couldn't afford to be seeing with a geeky girl who wore brazes **

"**Whatever happened, I've already forgotten about it" Baze said "you should do the same Cate, it's for the best" **

"**The thing is, I really can't, there is this thing" Cate said hastily "I really need to talk to you" **

"**Fine, but not here, I'll go to your house around 6 if you want" he said "okay?" **

**Cate waited by the porch, Baze arrived around 6:15 but for Cate had been the longest 15 minutes of her young life **

"**Hey" she said. Baze seemed really uncomfortable about being there. He could see Cate's sister watching from the bedroom's window **

"**So what is it?" He asked indifferently "what do you want?" **

"**I'm pregnant" she finally said it. She had been fighting with a hundred feelings in the last couple of days. It was like a huge weight was off her shoulders. Baze's face was white. **

"**Are you sure?" he asked. Cate nodded awkwardly "I bought like three pregnancy tests" **

"**Is it mine?" Baze asked again "are you sure?" **

"**Yes Baze, I think I remember every guy I had sex with lately. It is yours" she said dryly. Baze ran his fingers through his face**

"**How could this happen?" he muttered nervously**

"**Please don't make me explain it to you, it will be really hurtful for both of us" Cate said**

"**What are we going to do?" he asked. Walking closer to her. But Cate pulled back instantly "what are you going to do?" **

"**I don't know, I haven't even told my mom about it" Cate told him "not that she would mind" **

"**What do you mean?" he asked confused. His parents would surely kick him out **

"**My mom isn't really mother material, she isn't around much" Cate admitted sadly **

"**I hope my parents were like that, I'm dead, done" Baze said shaking **

"**yeah, well I'm sure your friends will think I'm like virgin Mary or something, since you told everyone that we hadn't done it" Cate said bluntly**

"**I don't know what you are talking about" he said awkwardly **

"**Don't play dumb, I heard you. As a matter of fact, I was behind you, but I guess you didn't even noticed" Cate said coldly **

**As weeks passed things became more evident for the kids at school about the girl that had been knocked up. Baze and Cate spent a lot of time together. They talked about their options and what this meant for them **

"**Have you told your parents yet?" Cate asked him while they rested under the stars one night **

"**I don't think I can" Baze said. His eyes sparkling "I mean, it's not like asking them if I can get a dog you know?" **

"**You are comparing our baby to a dog?" Cate asked "it can hear you, you know?" **

"**I'm sorry, but I don't have it as easy as you do" Baze said "you don't know the ****pressure I have to deal with" **

"**And I don't?" Cate asked hysterically "I'm the one carrying it" **

"**That was more like a joint effort, you can't blame it all on me" Baze told her "your mom didn't kick you out, I'm sure my dad will" **

**The hardest they tried to deal with the situation the more complicated it got, they finally decided that each one would go their separate ways and Cate would do what she considered best. Baze had too much to lose and so had Cate. But as he had put it she had it easy. She didn't have her parents clutched in her throat. They both had plans and they were too young to miss them **

**So nine months went by without a blink. Cate had decided to give the baby up for adoption after she had beem told she would be placed in no time. She and Baze avoided each other at all costs and he hadn't even known what she had done. He really didn't care. He was too busy thinking about his future to think about the thing that would have ruined his whole life. He never even told his parents about Cate being pregnant. And he intended to keep it that way **

Just a flashback chapter to prepare the sixteen year reunion of Baze and Cate. This is kind of how I imaged it would have been.. I hope it's okay

What did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Paths Led

AU. Lux has lived her whole life believing that The Petersons are her family but when they move to Portland. She discovers that she finds easy to connect with his basketball coach as if they were family

A/N: Completely alternative story. Baze still owns the bar, but works at head coach as Westmonte High School. He and Cate haven't seen each other in 16 years, but as Lux he listens to her on the radio every morning

Chapter 6

"Thank you for having me over" Cate told Thomas and Sarah. She had been invited to have dinner with the Petersons, Ryan had been too but he had something to do and couldn't make it \

"It's no problem Cate" Thomas said "we are celebrating the success the station is having, all that is due to you and Ryan"

"Oh well, you have certainly made it better since you got here, I must say you are the best boss I've ever had" she said flattering

"Stop it Cate" Sarah said laughing "he already has a big ego"

Lux's phone rang suddenly. She tried to put it on vibrate since it was a household rule not to bring phones during dinner. She turned to her mother "go ahead, just don't take long"

"Hey" Tasha said from the other line "how are you?"

"Freaking out!" she said "I don't think my parents will let me date a quarterback"

"Don't worry, Jones is a good kid, he's cool" Tasha said calmly "maybe you should invite him over for dinner sometime"

"Invite him over?" Lux asked "I guess I could" she suddenly felt someone watching her. She turned around to find Cate standing there

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, and I'm just looking for the bathroom" she said. Lux pointed to the door a few steps away

"Listen Tasha, I have to go, I'll keep you posted bye" she said hanging up

Cate walked towards the bathroom. She was looking at the pictures on the wall. There was something really familiar about Lux, she had first thought of herself as a child. But it couldn't be. Lux couldn't be the kid she had given up those years ago. She had blonde hair, she had dark. She didn't even really look like her. Then she turned to a picture when she was about 4. She could swear it was that guy Nate looking back at her, with those eyes she had always loved. She couldn't believe this was happening. She suddenly felt dizzy and wanted to faint. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Cate are you okay?" Lux stared at her curiously. She was shaking "I'm fine, I have to go though, Its late and it's a school night, your parents must be worried about what time you would be going to bed" she mumbled "but we haven't even eaten desert yet" Lux said "my parents don't mind about you being here, they invited you"

"No, I really have to go" Cate insisted harshly. She apologized to Thomas and Sarah. She said she wasn't feeling well

She drove around town. A million thoughts on her mind, could it be true? Was Lux the kid she had given up for adoption? It couldn't be. She had been born in DC, not Portland and if it was… didn't she know she was adopted? Did they adopt her here and then moved back to DC?

"Hey kiddo" Baze told Lux the next morning. She had joined the basketball team because Tasha had insisted she needed to try new things

"Hey" she said shyly as he tossed the ball to her "ready for the game?"

"I guess Tasha and Jones have been helping me with the game, I think I'm getting the hang of it" she said. It was always so easy to talk to Baze. He wasn't as annoying as other teachers were. In her eyes he was just another kid

The game went by quite smoothly. She had stayed on the bench most of the time but she figured it was for the best

"Great game kiddos" Baze told the kids "I'm so proud of you"

"We kicked their asses" Tasha agreed proudly "at least I did"

"Are you sure you can't come?" Tasha asked Lux as their made their way back to court after the game. Her parents and siblings were waiting for them

"I don't know, maybe if you ask them?" Lux asked quietly

"A party?" Thomas asked after Lux had told him about going celebrating with Tasha and Jones "what kind of party?"

"It's at Jones's" Tasha said "he's a friend. And Lux could stay with me for the night"

"I don't know" Thomas said looking at his wife "you keep your cell on all the time"

"I promise" Lux said with a big grin on her face. She said goodbye to her family and made her way outside. They found Baze talking to Jones who had waited for them

"Hey guys, ready to go?" he asked. Both girls nodded. They walked with Baze to the parking lot

"So how did dinner go last night?" Tasha asked Lux. She smiled "I guess Cate was a bit nervous about having dinner with her boss and his family. But she was really nice; I think she really is the way we listen to her on the radio"

"Cate Cassidy from Morning Madness?" Jones asked "I think she's nice. How do you know her?"

"She works for my dad, he's the station manager" Lux said coolly

"Cate Cassidy works for your dad?" Baze asked "I knew Cate Cassidy, she was a geeky kid, pretty but never liked the whole cheerleading thing, and she was more like a library kind of person"

"You did?" Tasha asked, Baze shrugged. He didn't have any intention of telling the kids what had happened with Cate 16 years ago. He just let it be

"I was quarterback" he said "she wasn't really my type or anything , she was just some kid from my class, I'm surprised she is a celebrity now" they had reached the parking lot "well kids, I really enjoyed this little chat but I have to go now, duty calls" he gave them a big smile and left

The next morning Lux had agreed to take Tasha for a tour around the station "I don't think they'll be here, it's Saturday and unlike my dad, they do have a life"

"Lux" she heard Cate said "what are you doing here?"

"Hi I didn't think you'd be here today, I'm just showing Tasha around" she gestured to the girl next to her

"Hey" Cate said vaguely

"It's really nice to meet you" Tasha said "she doesn't look Geeky at all" she whispered to Lux

"I guess Baze was wrong" Tasha said. Thomas had appeared by the door

"You do know you are whispering?" Tasha and Lux turned red

"Sorry it's just that our coach said you went to school with him" Tasha told Cate

"Really?" Cate asked. Both girls nodded

"Mr. Bazile?" Thomas asked. Bazile? Oh boy

**Next chapter guys, sorry for the delay… where do you think this story should go?**


End file.
